I'm in Love
by apryl07
Summary: What happens when things heat up between Tommy and Jude? will they fight to be together when everything is trying to break them apart?


"Do it again." Tommy barked at Jude.

" Come on Tommy, the last take was perfect." Jude groaned.

"In what alternate reality was that perfect?"

"Can we just finish this tomorrow? I really wanna go home."

"No we can't. D wants this done and on his desk by the time he comes in tomorrow. Kwest is out sick or else he would be here helping us so come on Jude do it again."

"Can I at least have a break? Spied just broke up with me and I really need a minute."

"Jude we can't-"

" Tommy, please?"

Tommy couldn't resist Jude's puppy dog eyes. He saw that she needed comfort, she needed time.

"All right. Take a break. We'll pick it back up in a little while."

"Thanks" Jude said, as she took off all of her equipment. She then left the studio and walked into the kitchen to grab something to drink. She was depressed, not at the fact that Spied broke up with her, but at the reason he broke up with her. Spied knew about Jude's feelings toward Tommy and it killed him that she would rather be with Tommy, than him. Jude felt bad about hurting Spied, but she couldn't just turn off her feelings for Tommy. She wanted so badly to be with him, but he wasn't interested. She knew she had to get back to the studio, so she grabbed a soda and green tea for Tommy.

He would like that. She thought as she walked back into the studio and handed Tommy the green tea.

"How did you know?" Tommy asked.

"All the time we spend together, I think I would know your favorite drink by now."

"You have a point. Sorry about the whole Spied thing. He's an idiot, you deserve better."

"You deserve me." He thought. He wanted so badly to admit his true feelings to Jude, but he couldn't because of the age difference. Her birthday was in a week, he would tell her then.

"Its okay. He wasn't really my type. I mean he's cool but he isn't yo-" Jude quickly stopped herself from finishing that sentence.

"He isn't who?" Tommy asked, his eyes full of questions.

"No one. Forget I even said anything. Um.. Lets get back to recording so we can get out of here."

Jude got up and walked over to the recording booth. After a minute of putting on her equipment, she gave Tommy the thumb's up to signal she was ready. Tommy then began playing the track as Jude began singing the first lines of Natural Disaster.

" Can I go home now please? We've been at this for hours." Jude cried, annoyed that Tommy wouldn't let her go home, but at the same time she was ecstatic to be near him.

"One more time, girl"

"Tommy, I'm tired and I'm sick of singing." She puts her guitar down, takes off her headphones, and walks out of the recording booth to meet Tommy.

"Come on Jude get back in there. One more take."

"Tommy, please?" Once again Jude gave Tommy that puppy dog look that he couldn't resist.

" Fine, we can use take 12. That should satisfy D."

"Thank you." Jude said, relieved. " Can you give me a ride home?"

"Sure, but first we need to grab the equipment out of the recording booth."

"Okay."

Tommy and Jude proceeded to straightened up the recording booth. Jude bent down to pick up her guitar, she stood up and turned around only to crash into Tommy.

"Ow, sorry Tommy." She looked up at him. "Why are you standing there anyway, I thought that you were gonna-" She is cut off by Tommy's finger perched on her lips. He slowly lifted her chin and looked into her blue eyes. Slowly, he leaned in and kissed Jude so passionately that her knees went weak.

"Tommy." she whispered when the kiss was broken.

"Jude," he responded.

"What was that?"

"Um.. I- I don't know."

"Well can you try to explain it to me?"

" I-I think it was this." He cupped her chin in this hand and kissed her again. This time with more passion. Jude's knees went weak and she started to fall. Tommy, still locked in the kiss fell on top of her.

"Ow," Jude called out, only to be hushed by Tommy's sweet lips. They made out in the recording booth for what seems like hours. Suddenly, Tommy breaks the kiss and jumps up. Jude quickly follows him.

"Jude, we better go."

"Tommy, wait. You're just gonna walk away after what just happened?"

"Jude, we can't do this."

Jude grabs him arm and blocks him into an corner. "Can't we?"

"Jude, please don't tempt me. I don't do well with temptation."

"Then lets stop playing games. We both know what we want." She takes a step toward him and whispers in his ear. " I know what you want Tommy, so just go for it." Jude starts kissing Tommy's neck as Tommy groans helplessly. Jude lips steadily pursued Tommy's neck startling him at the risks Jude was taking.

"Jude," he whispered. She brought her lips to meet his and he didn't break away. After a minute, Jude's lips met Tommy's neck. "Jude, I-"

"Shh."

Tommy picked Jude up and laid her down on the floor. His lips met her neck and Jude moaned as Tommy began stroking her neck with his tongue. Jude grabbed the bottom of Tommy's shirt and lifted it off of him. Tommy's hand reached toward Jude's jeans ready to unbutton her pants. He made his way to the button and stopped. He managed to pull himself off of Jude.

"Jude, we can't do this-"

"Tommy, not again. I know, I know. I'm too young. Okay I get it-"

"You know girl, some day you're gonna have to learn to shut up and listen. I was gonna say we can't do this here. Why don't we head to my place. It's a little more private and there's less chance of anyone walking in on us."

"Oh, well that sounds like a plan. Lets go."

Tommy grab Jude's hand and laced his fingers in hers. They left G Major and took off for Tommy's house.

"Jude, I have to tell you this. Its really important."

"Tommy, you're scaring me. What is it?"

"I know in the past, I've told you that we were a mistake. That the kiss between us was a mistake, but this, what's happening now, its no mistake. I really do care about you Jude."

"I care about you too."

"But there's one thing. We can't be together, I mean now out in the open. People can't know about us. At least not until next week."

"Next week?"

"Your 18th birthday."

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot. So you're saying that on my birthday we can be official?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Tommy said as they pulled in front of his house. "We're here."

Tommy leaned over and kissed Jude. They began making out in Tommy's car and Tommy pulled himself out of his seat and on top of Jude. After a few minutes Jude pushed Tommy off.

"Stop."

"Jude I'm sorry."

"No its just that, this would be more comfortable inside your house, which we happen to be conveniently parked in front of."

"Good point." Tommy laughed as he and Jude got out of the car and walked into his house. "Um.. Why don't you head upstairs, my room's the first one on the right. I'll be up in a minute."

"Trying to get my into bed already Quincy. I don't think so. I think I'm gonna stay down here with you."

"Fine. You want something to eat?"

"Yea, I'm starving."

"I'll order us a pizza."

"Okay." She goes over and kisses him softly. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Where is it?"

"Down the hall, to the left."

Jude left Tommy and went into the bathroom. She could believe what was happening. She was in Tommy's house and he wanted to be with her. Lost in her thoughts she barely felt her phone vibrate. She grabbed it out of her pocket and saw that she had a text message.

"I'm back in town and I was wondering if you would want to hook up. I need to talk to you, about our past. Please just meet me tomorrow at G Major, Studio C. I wanna make up for lost time. Shay."

Jude stood there shocked at the text message. She couldn't believe that Shay was back. Should she go meet him? What's gonna happen if she does? Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"You didn't get stuck in the toilet, did you? Tommy called from the other side.

"Ha ha very funny." Jude said as she pulled open the door.

"Good, because I was about to call the fire department and ask them to come get my girlfriend out of the toilet."

"Your girlfriend?"

"Well..um..I mean..um do you wanna be my...um girlfriend?" Tommy, struggled to say. Jude could tell her was nervous. Something Jude had never seen from him and he was scared. He looked so cute with his hands in his pocket and his foot moving back and forth. He looked up at Jude with questionable eyes. She decided to play with him.

"Well actually Tommy, I don't know if I can."

"Oh, I see." Tommy replied looking crushed. "Well we should get to the pizza." He started to walk away, but Jude grabbed his arm.

"Wow Quincy, I thought you'd be able to take a joke."

Tommy's face lit up with excitement. " I'm gonna get you for that!"

He grabbed Jude and threw her over his shoulder. He carried her to the couch. Laid her down and began tickling her. She laughed and screamed trying to get away from Tommy. He sat on top of her to pin her down.

"Okay, okay I give up!" Jude screamed.

" I can take most of your jokes, but please never pull that one of me again." Tommy pleaded, still sitting on top of her.

"You really care about me, don't you?"

"Jude, you already know the answer to that." He leaned in and kissed her lightly. " If it didn't care about you, I wouldn't be risking my career to be with you. I- I love you."

"Whoa." Jude thought. Did Tom Quincy just tell me that he loved me? This was all happening so fast Jude was overwhelmed.

"I-I have to go." she said, pushing Tommy off of her.

"Jude?"

"I have to go. I'm sorry. Can- can you drive me home, please?"

"Um.. yea. Sure."

They got into Tommy's car and rode silently to Jude's house. Jude was overwhelmed. She wanted to tell Tommy that she loved him, but she was scared, scared of getting hurt and Tommy was devastated. He loved Jude with everything in him and he was sure that she loved him too, but she didn't. He wanted to wake up from this dream. He wanted to wake up with Jude in his arms. They pulled up in front of Jude's house and she hopped out of the car and ran inside the house, without even saying good-bye. Tommy sat in his car banging his head on the steering wheel.

"I thought she loved me. I'm such an idiot."

Jude ran up to her room with tears in her eyes. She wanted to be with Tommy, but she never thought that it would actually happen and him telling her that he loved her. Everything was moving so fast that Jude got confused. She froze up and ran away, like always. She wanted to run back to Tommy and tell him that she loved him. It wouldn't matter now, he probably hated her.

"I should've just told him. I'm such an idiot!"


End file.
